


Earth-14

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-14 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	Earth-14

Leonard Snart was a frequent at Saints and Sinners but it wasn’t because of the booze, the atmosphere, or even the food. It was because of the waitress, Sara Lance who had stolen his heart early on. And it wasn’t just her looks that caught his eye, Sara was tough as nails and the very same day he met her he witnessed as she kicked the ass of three grown men each twice her size for harassing one of the female clients. She was incredibly badass and he found that unbelievably attractive.

 

Not that he’d ever tell her. He wasn’t the most upfront about his feelings and even if he were he had seen many guys hit on her only to watch as she’d break their wrists. So instead he decided to just talk to her and become her friend first. He learned how she had only been working at the bar to pay her college tuition for med school and that she had an older sister back in Starling City who was a wild party girl obsessed with rich boy Oliver Queen.

 

He learned her favorite food, favorite color, favorite flower, favorite song which turned out to be the same as his; “Love Will Keep Us Together”. The more he learned about her the deeper he fell for her and her smile, her laugh, her voice, her piercing blue eyes that he swore he would one day drown in. If there ever was a day to tell her how he felt it would be today, Valentine’s Day. But of course, he was too nervous to tell her directly so he decided to play the secret admirer.

 

“Hey Sara,” he said as she walked up to his table.

“Hey Leonard. What can I get you? Your usual?”

“Sure, oh hey this was left here for you. It would seem as though you have a secret admirer,” he said passing her the Valentine’s Day card he had gotten her with a single white amaryllis flower taped to the inside.

“My dear Sara, I cannot tell you enough how much I have fallen for you. Your smile enchants, your laugh addictive, your eyes hypnotic. I lose myself in the sound of your voice every time you sing. I hope one day I can work up the courage to tell you in person exactly how I feel and that I might be lucky enough for you to return my feelings, that I might be the one person to break through your tough outer shell and find my way into your warm, loving heart. Until then please accept this flower that is almost as beautiful as you. Signed your secret admirer. Ha! Oh wow, I don’t know who did this but they sure have a sense of humor,” Sara said while reading from the card.

“Oh? I don’t see what’s so funny about it,” he said in a disappointed tone that seemed to go over her head.

“Please like anyone’s really this sincere. You know I bet it was your friend Mick. He’s always messing with me and the other waitresses like this. Did he tell you to give this to me?”

“No. I just found it here. You think you’ll keep the flower?”

“Maybe. I mean it is my favorite after all. I’ll be right back with your order. Beer and onion rings, right?”

“Right,” he responded letting his face fall flat at the rejection.

 

How could she not see his sincerity? How could she not know how he felt about her? Now he was even more certain that telling her directly would only end badly.

 

“Hey, boss,” Mick said as he took a seat next to him.

“I’ve told you not to call me boss when we’re not at work.”

“Yeah, yeah. Why the long face? Things not go well with Blondie?”

“She thought the card was a prank from you.”

“Ouch. Sorry to hear that. Oh, here she comes.”

“Hey Mick. Thanks for the card,” she said smugly as she set down the food and beer.

“I don’t know nothing about no card. Or flower.”

 

Leonard glared at his friend knowing full well what Mick was pulling.

 

“Funny I didn’t say anything about a flower,” Sara reminded him.

“Neither did I.”

“Yes, you did. I knew you gave it to me.”

“Did I or do I just know who did?”

 

Snart kicked him under the table.

 

“Oh, and who did decide to prank me?”

“Who said it was a prank?”

“So, it was from one of the pervy guys who always-” she said before noticing a dark-haired woman walk in.

“Crap. My ex. I gotta deal with this,” she said excusing herself.

“Blondie’s gay? Did you know?”

“No. Explains why she turns down every guy who hits on her… and me,” Leonard replied taking a long sip of beer while watching Sara argue with the other woman who then left.

“Sorry about that. Mick, you need anything?” Sara asked as she returned.

“Beer. So, you’re into girls huh?”

“And guys. Mostly girls though. I’ll have your beer in a sec,” she said before sauntering off.

“See? You still have a chance with her,” Mick told Leonard.

“Yeah right. You heard her, she only goes for guys sometimes. Which means I’d have to be a real catch for her to go out with me.”

“And who says you’re not?”

“Besides my sister?”

“Don’t listen to Lisa, she’s a bitch.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying.”

 

Sara then returned with Mick’s beer in hand.

 

“Here you go. You guys need anything else?”

“You can give Len your number,” Mick replied earning another kick from Leonard.

“He already has my number.”

“Not what I meant. Ow! Quit kicking me! I’m doing you a favor,” Mick responded while getting kicked again.

“What?” Sara asked.

“Nothing. Ignore Mick, he’s a dumbass.”

“Len, can I talk to you after my shift is over?”

“Uh sure. I guess.”

“Great, see you at 9.”

 

Later that night, Leonard was standing outside by the back door waiting for Sara when she finally stepped out.

 

“Hey,” she said to him.

“Hey. So, you wanted to talk?”

“Were you the one who wrote the card?”

“What? What would give you that idea?”

“Mick’s comments for starters. Then there’s the fact that you’re one of the few people who knows what my favorite flower is.”

“Look, I get it. You’re not interested. I’ll just leave you alone from now on,” he said walking off.

“Did you mean it? What was on the card, did you mean it?”

“Every word,” replied turning back to face her.

“I know it’s late and you’ve probably already eaten but care to join me for dinner?” she asked stepping closer.

“I don’t understand.”

 

She then stood up on her toes and used a hand to gently pull him down for a kiss.

 

“You already found your way into my heart.”

 

He looked at her speechless until he noticed her shiver.

 

“Here, take my coat.”

“Thanks. So, shall we?”

“We shall,” he replied taking her arm as they walked off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
